newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Miller
Ethan Miller, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW ECW Ethan Miller, logo em seu Debut na ECW, foi colocado em uma Battle Royal contra outros 10 oponentes, muitos deles também fazendo seu Debut, mas Billy Kingston (Outro Debutante) foi quem conseguiu sair vitorioso, impressionando à todos e então na semana seguinte os 2 se enfrentaram, mas novamente Ethan Miller levou a pior... No ECW #10, Ethan Miller enfrentou Chris Benoit e mais uma vez saiu derrotado... a situação só mudou na semana seguinte, em que Ethan Miller finalmente conseguiu sua 1° vitória na empresa Devitt abriu mão do Title para subir ao Main Roster e ganhar um Title Shot ao EWF Championship, deixando assim o X-ECW Championship vago... No ECW #13. Ryan Spadin, Ethan Miller e Emerson Lesnar se enfrentaram pelo vago Title, mas Ethan saiu derrotado... Ethan então continou lutando nos shows semanais da ECW e teve uma aparição na 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, mas não foi o vencedor Após o Summerslam, Ethan Miller perdeu um pouco de seu destaque, ficou aparecendo mais nos shows do Velocity (Show para wrestlers sem muito destaque no ECW ou Explosive Night, onde até perdeu para Jhonata Rose em seu Debut), mas mesmo assim ganhou uma 5 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal no Velocity #3 No Velocity #4, Ethan Miller teve um seguimento no Backstage onde anunciou que seria um dos participantes da NXT Season 3 NXT Season 3 Então como dito por Ethan no Velocity #4, ele foi um dos wrestlers da ECW selecionados para participar da NXT Season 3, que como prêmio, o vencedor subirá ao Main Roster... Na semana 1, houve uma 8 Man Battle Royal com todos os wrestlers da NXT, onde Ethan foi o 7° Eliminado, assim conquistando 30 pontos No Main Event da semana 2, Evan Bourne e Ethan Miller se enfrentaram em sem dúvidas em ótima Match, onde Ethan conseguiu uma vitória limpa e 10 pontos... após isso, Bourne pegou o Mic e disse que aquilo ainda estava longe de terminar e que na próxima vez que se enfrentassem, Bourne venceria... eles então se cumprimentaram, mas com claramente um ar de rivalidade entre os 2... Na semana 3, houve a "The Power of the Punch Challenge", porém Ethan Miller não foi o vencedor, assim não pontuando (o vencedor foi Louis Armstrong) Na Semana 4, Ethan Miller derrotou JBL em uma Single Match, para conquistar mais 10 pontos e voltar à liderança que mais cedo no show, havia sido alcançada por Louis Armstrong e na Semana 5 novamente saiu vitorioso (em cima de Jhonata Rose) para permanecer na liderança Na semana 6, houve a "Obstacle Course Challenge", porém Ethan não foi o vencedor, assim não pontuando (o vencedor foi Evan Bourne, empatando assim com Ethan na liderança) e na Semana 7 foi derrotado por Jhonata Rose Ethan Miller e Emerson Lesnar passaram a se provocar um pouco pelo Twitter, e então resolveram no Main Event da Semana 8 da NXT Season 3, fazer uma Rematch da aquele que tiveram no ECW #11, mas onde dessa vez, caso Ethan vencesse, conquistaria 15 pontos na NXT, mas se perdesse para Emerson, Ethan estaria eliminado, o que acabou acontecendo, pois durante a Match, Ethan sem querer acertou o Superkick no Referee, Bourne então invadiu, atacou Ethan, lhe faz seu Air Bourne, e depois, Emerson Lesnar fez sua próprio versão do Air Bourne em Ethan, para elimina-lo da competição... um dos favoritos, mesmo estando em 2° lugar na pontuação... (Ethan deixou a EWF após a eliminação, mas retornou pra 2015, na nova Brand, Velocity) Velocity e retorno à ECW Na 2° Quarta-de-Final do Best of the Best Tournament, Ethan Miller derrotou um Debutante, mas na Semi-Final perdeu para PD Styles (que acabou sendo o vencedor do Torneio). A Velocity acabou sendo cancelada e então seus wrestlers foram mandador para a ECW... Mas ainda antes de fazer seu retorno em um show da ECW, Ethan lutou no Thunder #2, em uma 5 Man Over the Top Ropes Challenge, onde acabou ficando em 2° lugar No ECW Backlash, Ethan participou de uma 10 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao Velocity Championship, mas não saiu vitorioso Na semana seguinte, ECW #26, Ethan derrotou Alisson Dibiase em uma First Blood Match, Royal Rumble Qualifying Match, assim conseguindo uma vaga na 30 Man Royal Rumble Match de 2015. 2 Dias depois, Ethan em um seguimento no Explosive Night #30, pegou seu N° de entrada para a Rumble e pela sua reação, pareceu ter sido um bom número... Ethan, no Main Event do Thunder #5, enfrentou seu antigo rival, Evan Bourne, em uma grande Match de onde ao final Ethan para a grande surpresa de todos, saiu vitorioso após um Superkick in Mid Air em Bourne! Após a Match, Ethan desafia Benoit para um 3° combate entre os 2, dessa vez no Explosive Night #32 (2 semanas de ali), onde o vencedor ficaria no Main Roster e o perdedor ficaria na ECW... Bourne aceitando o desafio, diz que caso não conseguisse lhe derrotar na 3° tentativa, realmente não merecia estar no Main Roster, então deixa o ringue e o show se encerra com Ethan Miller comemorando! Ethan participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso, tendo sido eliminado por Evan Bourne, seu adversário para a semana seguinte Então finalmente chega o Explosive Night #32, onde Ethan e Bourne se enfrentam no combate que mudaria para sempre suas carreiras, uma grande Match, mas que dessa vez teve como vencedor Evan Bourne, assim mantendo Ethan Miller na ECW Na semana seguinte, Ethan foi demitido Alcunha *"The Panama City Playboy" *"The One, Sexy and Smart" *"The Face of NXT" (usado na época da NXT)